


This Charming Man

by sshhdonttellanyone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Disapproving Family, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Texting, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshhdonttellanyone/pseuds/sshhdonttellanyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn gets a text from a number saved as 'Fit Guy'.<br/>Six months of texting later nothing is the same, six months that change him from an active member of the scene to a homebody who is constantly attached to his phone. His best friends Gemma, Liam and Niall are worried about this unconventional relationship and concerned about the change in their friend. But Zayn is in love.<br/>He finally meets his Fit Guy and finds it's someone he knows. Somebody he has seen grow up.<br/>The age gap is a problem. His friend's reactions are a problem. Living in a different city is a problem. Being with him never is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Charming Man

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dream I had and _had_ to write it down. I love my dreaming mind. Zarry smut always makes me wake up with a smile! Hope you enjoy. Next part up Friday if people want it xxx

**Hello Zayn, how're you today? x**

_Erm sorry, but who is this? You're in my phone as 'Fit Guy' (sorry again)_

**Well obviously I'm a guy you think is fit...thanks, you're not bad yourself ;) x**

_Hmm, okay Mr Coy. I'm okay thanks, a little hungover though. Nothing a spliff won't sort. How about you? Where did we meet? When? X_

**We met in Fire last night. I didn't think you were that pissed you wouldn't remember me though! Although I've got to say I like this anonymity thing x**

_Send me a pic? X_

**You first...**

 

[](http://s63.photobucket.com/user/toffeepop8/media/Mobile%20Uploads/image_zpsy1rktjoe.jpg.html)

_Sad because you won't tell me who you are..._

 

[](http://s63.photobucket.com/user/toffeepop8/media/Mobile%20Uploads/image_zps4pngdja7.jpg.html)

**Hopefully this'll cheer you up ;)  
(don't think the nickname Mr Coy is really gonna work...)**

_Fuck! Not exactly shy are you?! Nice ink. So did we just swap numbers? Or did I get my hands on that gorgeous body? xXx_

**I don't kiss and tell ;) x**

_Can we meet up? X_

**Not yet. Let's get to know each other a bit first yea? x**

_Okay, as long as you're not a tease and keep sending pics like that. I'm guessing a pic of your face is out of the question? X_

**Smart lad x**

That's how it started. Six months ago. Now not a day went past without Zayn reaching for his phone and texting his mystery friend. His mates thought it was hilarious.  
"Why the fuck are you still bothering with that dude? He's obviously catfishing you," Liam, one of his best mates, asked in their local boozer, for the millionth time.  
"He's not, he sends me pics all the time."  
"Never with his face though."  
"No but they always have his tatts in them. It's him, and I like him okay?"  
"What if he's a muntter though? Or is disformed or summat?" Niall cut in.  
"To be honest I don't think I'd care."  
"Zayn you're the shallowest person I know. Of course you'd care." Niall doesn't mean this in a mean way, is only joking. Kinda. Zayn likes pretty men. Indie looking boys in skinny jeans with pretty smooth faces. He doesn't get why people see this as a bad thing. You're attracted to what you're attracted to right? He can help it no more than he can help liking boys not girls.  
"Not with him. He's, I dunno, special. He makes me laugh." Zayn smiled to himself, a secret little smile, that had his friends casting worried looks at each other.  
"I make you laugh. Still wasn't enough to pull you when we first met. I made you laugh so hard beer came out yer nose!"  
"Ni shut up. Aren't you glad we didn't?"  
"Of course I am; you're my best mate. Although for the record the correct response is 'Niall you're gorgeous,'"  
"You know you are. I've always thought that. I just didn't fancy you. Not like that. Anyway, he makes me laugh, and he's so smart and kinda cocky but not arrogant, and he's got a filthy mouth on him. And the lad's got the nicest cock I've ever seen. Sorry Li."  
"Cheeky bastard!" Liam and Zayn used to hook up. Nothing serious, nothing more than two friends getting each other off when they were bored, drunk, and/or just horny. But Zayn has knocked all that behavior on the head since the constant texting began. It would've felt like he was being disloyal. Besides, he really doesn't want anyone else. Liam's not bothered that they're not getting together anymore. He's really not. But he's not exactly thrilled at the reason why. He's worried his wonderful, beautiful friend is going to get hurt.  
"It's about more than just looks."  
"And that's very commendable Zayn, but you need to be attracted to him. Physically as well as mentally." Gemma told him. "Besides, what do you even really know about him?"  
"Loads! His favourite music, his favourite movies, that he prefers tea to coffee, Pepsi to coke-"  
"Oh for gods sake! You sound like a teenager with a crush on a popstar, thinking they know someone when really they haven't a clue." Gemma is Zayn's oldest and closest friend. They've been mates ever since Gemma's family moved to Bradford and she started at his high school. Zayn was one of the popular kids and Gemma had always been loud and funny and cool so they started hanging out instantly. At a party one night Zayn asked her out, thought it was a good idea because they were friends and she's pretty and why not? But Gemma had pissed herself laughing and asked "why would I do that Zayn? You're gay love."  
He'd cried and begged her not to tell anyone, which she'd of course agreed to. She was the only one that knew till he came out to both his family and school mates at sixteen, having kept his secret for two years, always there if he needed to talk, going on 'dates' with him every few months to keep up the pretense. She was his rock. His girl. Having his back when people were whispering about him at school, shutting them down when they made jokes at his expense. Quite the lioness all told.  
"That he can quote Howl in its entirety," Zayn continued defiantly. "That he cried the first time he saw Guernica on a school trip to Madrid at fifteen, and all his classmates laughed but he didn't care because he was looking at the purest expression of pain and loss he'd ever seen. That he has a hard time relating to his dad who wasn't around as much as he should've been when he was a kid. That he has a sister and she's his everything. The way he talks about her is so beautiful, so reverential, and it shows me just how much love he has in his heart. I know that he recommends books to me all the time and I actually enjoy reading them, because he gets me, knows what it is that is going to make my life feel better for having read them. That when I've had a bad day he's the one I want to talk to. Or when something great happens I have to stop myself calling him, because he's the first person I want to share good news with. I know these things about him. And for me that's enough."  
"Fucking hell Zayn! You're in love!"

**Hey sexy, I'm back up north this weekend. Shall we do this? Finally meet up? x**

_Yes!! Wow I can't believe I'm actually going to get to be in the same room as you, that I'll be able to reach out and do something as simple as take your hand in mine. I can't wait babe. And there's something I need to tell you so your timing couldn't be better :p X_

**Ooooo give us a clue? By the way...I hope you'll want to do a lot more than just hold my hand!!! ;) x**

_Always with the mind going straight to sex! Although, that might be one of my favourite things about you. I've got six months worth of sexual tension to work out...you're not going to walk straight for a week! X_

**Promises promises x**

As it happened he cancelled. Got stuck in London and couldn't get back.

**I'll be a week/10 days. Sorry! Got behind on some work...wonder what the distraction could've been?! x**

_Shit!! Can I come to you? I can't bare to wait another night. Please? Sorry I know begging isn't exactly attractive but I think we're a bit past playing it cool aren't we? X_

**Nothing would make me happier Zee. Want me to come meet you at the station? x**

_No it's okay, I'll just come straight to yours. Are your roommates around or do we have the place to ourselves? X_

**I'm not sure, they're all going skiing together (I was meant to be going but decided to spend my holidays with you instead) but I don't think they leave until tomorrow x**

_I'm booking the next train now. Send me your address. I can't wait to kiss you Ed X_

**My lips are waiting x**

 

Zayn stepped out of Caledonian Road tube station and checked the directions on his maps app. According to Google, he needed only to turn right and it was on the other side, about 300 yards away. The café next to the station was still open so he ducked in to give himself a once over in the bathroom mirror. He'd not been this nervous about a guy since, well ever. 

He got to the right house and rang the bell.  
It was pulled open 30 seconds or so later.  
"Harry?! What're you doing here?"  
"I live here."  
"With Ed?"  
"Kind of. You better come in."  
"How funny is this!" He exclaimed stepping over the threshold. "I've been texting Ed for months and turns out he's been living with my best mate's kid brother the entire time!"  
"Are you being serious Zayn? This isn't a joke?" Harry stopped in the hallway and studied him carefully. Well the kid had always been a bit odd, Zayn thought.  
"Yeah I know! Weird isn't it. Didn't Ed mention it?"  
"I guess I just didn't put two and two together. He's not in. Why don't I get you a beer or something and you text him."  
"Thanks mate." Zayn let his eyes roam around the living room as Harry scurried away. The place was a bit scuzzy, student digs are always like that, and Ed was still in Uni after all. Funny him living with a first year like Harry though. Zayn hadn't even realised Harry was old enough to be in university.  
His phone beeped as he was musing. 

**Tried calling you but you must be on the tube. Got stuck in Essex, trying to get back now, phone about to die. Harry, my flat mate, should be at home and will let you in. So sorry my love. Getting to you as fast as I can! Can't wait to see your beautiful face xxx**

Fuck! Zayn tried calling him but it went straight to answerphone.  
"Harry? Ed just text, he's stuck in Essex and his phone has died now, do you have the number of anyone he's likely to be with?"  
"Erm no. Sorry."  
"It's okay. I'm sure he won't be long. Do you mind me waiting for him here?"  
Harry came back through carrying a couple of bottles of Corona with lime wedges in the top and handed one over.  
"That's fine with me Zayn. Are you hungry or anything? I was just going to cook some tea?"  
"I think I should wait for Ed. We might go out for dinner or something. Thanks though."  
"If he's in Essex he's going to be ages. Like hours. I can just make something little but you should eat if you're hungry."  
"Okay, thanks Haz. How're you finding school then? I didn't even realise you'd turned 18."  
"School is fine. I started my degree at 15 so I'm in my final year. Mum let me transfer Uni's once I turned 18. The work is way too easy. I can't wait to just graduate already so I can start my PHD. They've said I can sort of skip my masters, just earning it in my first PHD year."  
"Oh yeah, I forgot you're crazy smart." That's why Zayn had always felt uncomfortable around him. The kid was super super intelligent, like at child genius levels, but he was also really intense and used to watch his every move when Zayn was around Gemma's place. "How's the social side of things then? You enjoying that at least?"  
"It's been loads of fun, especially because I live with other 3rd years. The ones my age all seem a bit dumb to be honest."  
"What about girls? Found yourself one yet?" Gemma would kill him if he didn't get this info out of her little bro. Her little bro who was looking at him like he'd suddenly grown a second head.  
"I've got no interest in girls."  
"It'll happen. No rush. Get your education sorted first."  
"It won't. I'm gay Zayn."  
"Oh! Oh right," the staring suddenly made a lot more sense. As Gemma's only gay friend when they'd been growing up he was probably the only other gay lad he'd ever met until he was a bit older. "Any nice lads in that case?"  
"I'm sort of seeing someone."  
"That's great!" Lucky lad, whoever he was, Harry had certainly filled out since the last time Zayn had seen him. That must've been what? Three/four years ago now? "Just warn him that if he doesn't treat you right you've got a big sister who's feisty as hell who'll kick his arse."  
Harry giggled and blushed a bit and the delicate colour across his cheeks made Zayn feel really strange.  
"I think he knows that actually. Want to come through to the kitchen and keep me company?"  
Zayn followed him through and sat at the dinning table whilst Harry fiddled with his iPod, filling the room with The Libertines. Zayn smiled.  
"Is this okay?"  
"It's great. Ed introduced me to them a while back. I guess this one is kind of our song. Wow I never say things like that! Tell him and I'll have to beat you up."  
"I can't promise he won't find out I'm afraid. You seem to really like him huh?"  
"I do. A lot. I dunno, I just feel like I _know_ him. Like know who he is you know? It's weird because we've only met once and I couldn't even remember it the next day but I can talk to him about anything. Or nothing. And it still turns into an hour long conversation, both of us texting back instantly. Shit I don't even know what he looks like but I just don't care."  
"Do you mean that? I mean what if he doesn't look anything like you imagined? What if he's completely different?"  
"It wouldn't matter. I haven't told him this yet but I lo-"  
"Zayn don't. I thought you knew. Honestly I thought it was like a game or something, that you were just pretending not to remember because I'm Gemma's little brother and then carried it on because it was flirty or cute or something. I'm so sorry Zayn."  
"What're you on about mate?"  
"Even the Edward part, I mean I thought you knew that was my middle name and-"  
"You made Ed up?! To fuck with me? Why?"  
"No! No I'm Ed, everything I told you is true. I never said my age, just that I was in the last year of my degree. And the Ed thing wasn't a lie either, not really. I promise, I thought you knew it was me!"  
"Why the fuck would I text you all that stuff?!"  
"I dunno, I thought you liked me."  
"Oh my god I've wanked over pictures of you! That's got to be illegal!"  
"The age of consent is 16. Stop being ridiculous Zee."  
"Don't call me that! Don't you ever call me that! You've been lying to me for months. Why did I even have your number? And why was it under fit guy?!"  
"Because we bumped into you at Fire and we had a few drinks together and you told me I'd turned into a proper fit guy and I gave you my number and saved it under fit guy to make you laugh and when I showed you you did laugh and then you kissed me and told me to text you," Harry said without pausing to breath.  
"I kissed you?! Oh fuck Gemma is going to kill me!"  
"It was a really good kiss Zayn. You said so yourself. You said 'shit I shouldn't have done that,' then you kissed me again and said 'but it's the best kiss I've had in a long time. Don't tell Gemma and text me sometime. We'll do that again.' And I've always liked you so I did."  
"The pics you sent me, they're all covered in tattoos."  
"I got my first one at 16. I've always looked older for my age and I've had university ID since I was 15."  
"Fuck. Okay it's too late for me to get the train home tonight so I'm going to have to stay the night. I'll leave in the morning."  
"Why?"  
"You can't honestly think this is going to happen?!"  
"You were just about to tell me you lov-"  
"No! No I wasn't."  
"Don't you fancy me?"  
"Harry you're gorgeous. Absolutely stunning. But you're 18."  
"So. You're only 22."  
"About to turn 23. And there's a big difference between an 18 year old kid and a 23 year old man."  
"But you like me. Everything I said in those texts was me. It was me who introduced you to The Libertines, who recommended Bukowski, who you can't sleep at night without texting goodnight to. That was all me. Me who can make you hard just by typing a sentence." Suddenly Harry was right in his face.  
"We can't. Gemma," his resolve was faltering. To be honest if he hadn't known Harry half of the lad's life, if he didn't know his family so well, and that first picture had included his face, it wouldn't have taken them this long to meet. Zayn would've made it happen sooner rather than later. He was stunning. Plus he had eyes that sparkled with mischief to match that sinful mouth, that has Zayn nutting off, all over his hand, whenever he thought of sliding into it. And possibly the dirtiest and most adventurous imagination Zayn had ever encountered.  
"I won't tell if you don't?" Zayn could feel the air being expelled by Harry talking against his lips as Haz said this.  
That was it, he could take no more. He was just a man. So he closed the minuscule gap between them. Harry acted instinctually and almost instantly. Zayn felt him smile against him before he responded with such unashamed enthusiasm and lack of ego that all concerns about his age vanished. Harry might be five years younger than Zayn chronologically, but emotionally it's Zayn who's the stunted one. Emotionally Harry has his head screwed on and is in his 30s, whereas Zayn is a 16 year old, who's not been dating for too long.  
Any lingering disquiet the older lad may have felt was outweighed by how fucking into this he was. Harry had no modesty reacting to Zayn's slightest movement or touch with absolute, unfettered delight. He squirms and thrusts and pants. Not that ridiculous porn star panting that leaves Zayn cold but real, honest to Allah panting. It made it very difficult to remember this was his mate's little brother. Instead all he could think off was every sext Harry had ever sent, like the ones were Haz had asked Zayn to come on his face, to tie him down and skull fuck him until Harry's eyes were watering so much he could barely see. He'd not fully appreciated that image, not knowing the face that wanted defiling, had begged for it, was so angelic. Now he couldn't shake the mental picture. He was resolved to it. He knew without doubt that before the night was out he'd have fucked Harry in every which way possible. And anything they didn't have the time or energy for tonight would roll over 'til the morning. Or the morning after. Because there was no way he was leaving. Not after that kiss. Not after the lad he'd spent the last six months falling irrevocably in love with had turned out to be beyond his wildest dreams. They'd sort out all the other stuff, the complications, the Gemma reaction, the backlash, when they had to. But for now. Now it was about them. For his holiday in London, Zayn was just going to experience love for the first time.  
"Harry?" He pulled away.  
"No, no don't stop. I want this. So bad."  
"There is no stopping Harry. Surely you can see that? I'm totally, crazily, stupidly, willing to deal with all the fall out, head over heels, deeply and unshakably, in love with you. You don't have to say it back but-"  
Harry quieted him with another kiss, this one soft and gentle and short.  
"Of course I do. Of course I love you back. Surely you can see that? I'm just so sorry I'm not what you were hoping for."  
"Oh god Harry! Don't ever say that. Please. You're not what I was expecting it's true. You're so much more."  
"Take me to bed Zayn."  
"With pleasure. C'mon." He reached out his hand and felt his love take it. It felt right. So right, like this hand, this beautiful elegant hand, was always made to be wrapped in his own.


End file.
